1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of performing a morpheme analysis, and particularly, to a phrase analysis for identifying a key term from a phrase.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
The term ‘morpheme’ indicates a minimal linguistic element constituting a word or a word phrase. The morpheme may be separated into a substantial morpheme and a functional morpheme. The substantial morpheme has a substantial meaning and the functional morpheme is in charge of a functional element. Separating of the morpheme should be completed prior to analyzing of the morpheme to extract an index. Specifically, the morpheme indicates the minimal linguistic element which cannot be separated in an aspect of neither meaning nor function.
Also, a morpheme analysis indicates a process of identifying each of morphemes constituting a word or a word phrase, and restoring each of the morphemes when an irregular utilization, a contraction, or an omission occurs.
A phrase analysis, for example, a morpheme analysis, is required to extract the index. Nouns are generally utilized as indexes and keywords. Various types of function words, other parts of speech, morphologic transformation, and the like are required to extract the nouns. In the case of a search engine, a structure of an index database and a ranking algorithm are most important. However, only when a most appropriate and definitive index is stored, may the search engine have excellent performance. When a Korean text is dissected using only a space, i.e. by a word phrase unit, unsatisfactory search results may be acquired.
Accordingly, in a searching method using a morpheme analysis method, a morpheme analyzer has a deteriorated performance 1) when an unregistered word exists, 2) when spacing of a morpheme analysis target is ignored, or 3) when a single morpheme includes another morpheme. Due to the deteriorated performance, search results may be unsatisfactory and inaccurate.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a local information search using an exemplary morpheme analysis method. As shown in FIG. 1, when a keyword GOOKSUHO 101 (“GOOKSUHO” is the name of the Korean people.) is entered into a search webpage 100, the search method using the morpheme analysis method may output a search result 102, which is unassociated with the keyword GOOKSUHO 101 in an aspect of meaning. FIG. 1 shows an example of a problem which may occur since 2) spacing of a morpheme analysis target, for example, DAJEONGOOKSUHOGYEJUM (“DAJEONGOOKSUHOGYEJUM” includes several Korean words, wherein “DAJEON” is a brand name, “GOOKSU” is a Korean food name which means “noodle”, “HOGYE” is the name of the sub-district, and “JUM” is a Korean suffix which means “store”.), is ignored and 3) a single morpheme, for example, GOOKSUHO, includes another morpheme, for example, GOOKSU. (In FIG. 1, “GOOKSUHODIDIMDANCETROUPE” includes several words, wherein “GOOKSUHO” is the name of the Korean people, “DIDIM” is a brand name, and “DANCE” and “TROUPE” are English words.)
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.